Master
by Lizzybugbob
Summary: Thor x Loki x reader


**this is my friends story.(hi katherine) She wanted my to post it here.**

I could feel his eyes raking over me. We had gone over this many times before. I was his slave. His secret. His. If he wanted me I would comply to the best of my abilities. But we were in the middle of this exquisite gala in his honoir. Many people would notice if he went missing. I winked at him and flipped my golden hair. There was only an hour left in the party and many were already leaving or passed out drunk. I took a drink of rum and surveyed the room. And then there was him. I was his also. When he needed me I was there. I shook my head to clear it. I was theirs. Master Loki and Master Thor. They knew I was with the other as well but they never mentioned it. They never did anything with me together or even acknowlaged that the other had me the night before. Ah the price of being a slave to two men. Two amazing wondeerful sexy men. Oh how I wished and dreamed for them to take me together. My fantasies always had them both. Alas I cannot mention it to either man for risk of punishment. But oh how I dreamed. I couldnt take it any longer ai stood up and looked at Loki and then at Thor and I walked out of the banquet hall. I didnt stop walking until I was in my private chambers. I knew they would be following close behigned me. I quickley took down my hair so it cascaded nearly to the floor. I nudged one strap of my dress so it was falling down my arm and I sat on the bed. Waiting. The door flew open and Master Thor and Master Loki burst into my chambers. " Emelia. To seduce one of us is very naughty." Thor whispered as they both advanced towards me. " But to tempt both of your masters... That is a very. bad. idea." Loki said grabbing my wrists and kissing my up amd down my neck and coller bone. Thor pushed me into a lying down position and ripped off my dress and kissed my stomach. " Oh my masters I am so sorry for tempting you. But the thought of both of you taking me together was oooooh." I moaned lowly biting my lip for emphasis. Thor and Loki looked at eachother and grinned. " You need not wait much longer for your silly fantasies. We as well have dreamed it. A fetish of ours if you will... is to see the other take you. To see both of us take you would be beyond imagination." Thor murmured as he nuzzled his face into your breasts. " But you have tempted both of us... and as we mentioned that was a grave mistake." Loki lunged forward and suddenly I was handcuffed to the post of my bed. I sucked in a breath. Loki had always been rougher in bed than Thor but he had never handcuffed me before. A rush of excitement rushed to my Panties. I liked this. I looked up at my masters. Loki looked at thor and nodded. " You shall first torture her brother. So I may look on." loki said handing something to thor. soon i could feel my legs tied also. I was immoble. Thats when i felt it. There was a loud crack and thor brought a whip down on my ass. I screamed in pain. Thor was always the gentle one. He would never hurt me. but he was. and there was fire in his eyes. He brought down the whip again. The sting sent need straight to my core. Maybe so bad. The sharp sting did hurt a tad but the feeling of lust was so strong. I moaned again. Thor brought the whip down three times in succession. " did i give you permission to speak?" Thor bellowed. I shook my head no. He threw the whip to the side. I breathed a sigh of releaf buthe was not done. His hand came down on my ass again and again until K thought i would explode from need of release. " you may take your turn brotjer." Thor said. I looked over at loki who had a huge bulge in his pants. He nodded and came towards me. I tensed preparing myself fpr the whip but it didnt come. in its plave came a burning sensation and a hardening. he was pouring hot candle wax on me. It felt painfullly hot then pleasurably jard and tight on my skin. He dripped some on my aching clit and a hiss escaped lips. Lokis and he flipped me so I was lieing on my back. He poured the rest of the wax onto my already hard nipples. As soon as it hardened he pulled it away. It felt so amazing. He proceeded to pull the wax away from my stomach sex. i couldnt moan. I was met with a slap on the ass. "Silence!" All of a sudden they were both above me naked. Only in my dreams had this happened. I stifled a moan. Thor was then at my head, loki was kneeling, his face level to my slick entrance. " Brother look how wet she is. Should we not just take her now?" He said. Thor shook his head. " No. we must please her then take her. think of watching it brother." Loki moaned at the thought. He started to lick my entrance. His tounge brushed my clit and i stifled a scream. My bundle of nerves was throbbing for release. His tounge penetrated my sex in a fast paced rhythem and his thumb was rubbing my clit tantalizingly slow. the varied paces made it even more amazinf. Then Thor had his huge hard cock brushing my lips. I opened my mouth and hollowed my cheecks and let his warm salty taste take me. I swirled my tounge along his tip, then i bobbed my head up and down at a fast pace. Thor threw his head back and moaned. I lightly scraped my teeth against him and he gasped. " Oh Emelia! " he looked at Loki, who was busily eating me out. " oh brother I am close. Quickly, i shall take her dripping sex and she shall take your member." Loki nodded. I let out a mewl at the sudden loss of contact. Then Thor was licking me and Loki's cock was in my mouth. He was so different from thor. Thors taste was hot and salty, like caramel and pretzels. Loki savory and sweet. He was so good. I wanted to taste more if him. I needed to taste more of him. Then I did something I had never done before. I opened my throught and let him slide down until I was choking on his length. Lokis eyes, witch had been closed, snapped open in surprise. Loki liked deepthroughting. I would remember that. Just the Thor bit down on my clit. I screamed in pleasure. " I need to cum!" I moaned, not caring if I would get punished. " YOU WILL NOT CUM UNTIL WE SAY!" They both yelled un unison. " We shall take you now Emelia. witch would you like, one in your hot folds and one in your ass, or the both of us in your pussy.?" Loki whispered in my ear. I couldnt make coherent thoughts, so I just moaned quietly. Loki turned to Thor. Brother, you were always an ass man. do the honors of taking her there while I ravish her sex." They looked at eachother intently and then were poised at my holes. Then suddenly with no warning they were in my. I screamed in pain and gripped the bedsheets. They ripped in and out of me furiously. It was all I imagined and more. I forgot my iwn name, and what was going on. I just screamed their names. I was thrashing about on the bed in excatasy. " Im" loki grunted " going" Thor yelled"to" I moaned " Cum!" we all screamed as our orgasmes shook us at the same time. Itwas like fire was rushing down through my body finning every pore of my existance, then ice was quick to follw, turning me into a lukewarm mush. We all lay on my bed for a long time just trying to find our breath. " Darling we really must do this again." Loki said. " Yes. we must." Thor agreed.


End file.
